In a Hospital
by Neji'sGirl185
Summary: Tenten just moved to Konoha and volunteered in a hospital. She expected to cheer up patients, what she didn't expect was to make a couple friends and fall in love. Haha cheesy summary, first fanfiction so you have been warned.
1. In a Hospital

**In a Hospital**

**Chapter 1**

After each step I took in the luscious park, I kept thinking what a beautiful day it was! The sun rays were shining down on me and I could hear some birds chirping in the distance. There was a slight breeze blowing my hair.

Oh I almost forgot! My name's Tenten. No last name. Last names are for losers.. haha just kidding. I don't really know my last name. But that's okay! A last name just gives me another word to put on papers. I moved here to Konoha from China. I'm also into weapons (a lot of people find that creepy, but screw them!) and bunches of other stuff that I'm too lazy to list. I'm the girl that gets into fights and win! Anyways, one thing you should remember, no one messes with Tenten!

But back to the story, I was walking then suddenly out of nowhere a pink haired girl crashed into me. We both tumbled to the ground, but I was the first one up.

"What the hell? Don't you ever look where you're going?"

"Sorry I was in a hurry to the hospital!"

"Well…" I stopped using my outside voice "I guess that's okay then." I smiled brightly and the girl just looked at me with "confused" written all over her face.

"Um….you said you needed to go to the hospital? Do you want me to walk you there?"

"You really don't need to but you can if you want. I'm just there to volunteer." Pinky said.

"Oh well okay..I guess I'll go with you. My name's Tenten!" I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Sakura." She shook my hand. "And we're going to be late."

With that we dashed off into the direction of the hospital. Once we were in front of the doors. My jaw literally dropped to the ground. This place was HUGE! There had to be like a gazillion windows! I wonder what it looked like inside. Sakura grabbed my arm and whisked me inside. We must have looked like complete weirdos since Sakura was stomping down the hallways with a dangerous glare and I was being dragged with my mouth open and while staring at everything. The inside was gigantic! We finally stopped at a door and Sakura walked in first and I followed. There in front of me was like the prettiest woman ever. She had brown eyes and blonde pig tails. Ugh, I felt like an ugly shrub around her. Sakura bowed and I did the same. I didn't know why she did, but I don't want to be the odd, awkward one.

"Ah Sakura I see you have brought another volunteer."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Whoa! What the hell was with the "sama" part?

"Okay so this is what you do errr um…"

"Tenten." I spoke kindly.

"Right Tenten. You go to a patient's room and you spend some time with them and do what you can to make them feel better. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay so Sakura, you go to room number 1789, and Tenten go to room number 1791. They will be next door to each other so Tenten if you have any problems, you can run next door to Sakura."

"Sounds good."

"Okay so off you go!'

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Sakura bowed and so did I. I guess it was formal here?

Sakura and I walked into the elevator and she pushed floor 17. Whoa! How many floors did this hospital have? Let me see…1..2..3..oh wait they have the numbers on the buttons. Haha my bad. Dude! They have like 44 floors. This is one damn huge hospital! Sakura decided to chat with me.

"So did you just move here?"

"Yep! I moved here from China."

"Oh that's cool."

"You could say so.."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Um..sure? Well like I said My name's Tenten. I like weapons cause they're sharp and pointy. Um..I will not hesitate to beat anybody up. I like sports and I guess I'm one of those tomboys. How about you?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. In the future I want to be a doctor so that explains why I am here. My hair is naturally pink. And I love cute things!"

"Hey Sakura, I think we can be great friends."

"Me, too. Oh look here's our floor!"

FINALLY! That was such a long elevator ride and we didn't even go all the way to the top. I walked down the hall with Sakura and stopped in front of the room 1791. I opened the door in super slow motion.


	2. Savior in Silk Pajamas

**Chapter 2**

I walked very slowly in a dramatic way. I was half way through the door when someone yelled.

"Oh would you just get in here!" Wow, this person has got a stick shoved up their ass. I shook my head and trudged completely in closing the door behind me. Giving my scariest glare I notice the patient was a girl wearing light red silk pajamas. She was super pretty. Are all the girls in this place pretty? I mean I just want to lock myself somewhere where no one can see my shrubiness. Her eyes were like pools of lavender. I thought she was blind but I guess not since she was glared at me intensely. She had long brown hair tied at the very end. Not a single hair was out of place! Now that's just amazing! What I failed to notice was that the patient was a guy.

"Well geez miss, I think you need to be a little nice to the person who's going to make your day so awesome!"

The patient just glared at me. It scared me a little, but I wasn't going to admit it to that bitch. I crossed my arms and glared back.

"Well, if you ever want to find a guy, you've got to stop acting so cold." She was taken back and I smiled a little.

"I don't want to find a guy because that would mean I am gay." She I mean He spoke.

"Whoa! You're a guy? I couldn't tell, I mean you have very beautiful long hair and like you wear silk pajamas. I mean what 'guy' wears silk pajamas?"

"I do."

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was completely confused. I mean he just said "hn" isn't it supposed to be "hm"? He's already weird…I guess it wouldn't make a difference.

"Hn."

"FINE! You just use your stupid one word syllables! I'll be in the cafeteria!" I stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Afterwards I heard a very faint voice.

"Hn. She's different." That just infuriated me more. I stomped over to the room Sakura was in. I barged through the door and I saw Sakura sitting on a chair watching this dark haired man. Hahaha his hair looked like a chicken's ass! I laughed a little. He turned and smirked at me. His eyes were onyx. Hmm wait! Dark eyes! Butt hair! That smirk! It's Sasuke!

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you like since the third grade. Why are you here?"

"It's a long story. Well not really, but I'm too lazy to tell it. Why are you here?"

"Do I not have the right to be here?" I chuckled. Ah same old Sasuke.

"I guess not. But really, no jokes, why are you here?"

"I moved here in third grade with my brother. He said it was better for me here since his company is right in town and he wouldn't have to fly back and forth all the time to visit me."

"Oh makes sense. We will talk later about you being in the hospital. But first, Sakura, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Yes Tenten, I'll show you, if you don't mind Sasuke-kun?" She blushed a little when she looked at him. I smirked my "I have something to blackmail you with" smirk. I could see something going on between them.

"Yes it's fine Sakura, go ahead." With that she bowed and grabbed my hand and walked out. Dude! What was with this girl and bowing! She never bowed to me! All she did was knock me down!

"Hey Tenten, did you ask your patient if they were okay that you went to the cafeteria?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Kk. Wait here!" I ran to the bastard's room and dashed in.

"What do you want now woman?" Oh no he didn't! I didn't even know his name and he was already calling me "woman" What a bastard. OMG! I don't know his name. What kind of cheering up person am I?

"First, are you okay with me going to the cafeteria? Second, what's your name?"

"Yes I'm okay with anything as long as you get the hell out of my room! And why would you want to know my name?"

"Don't answer my questions with questions! But if you really must know, I wouldn't be a very good volunteer type person if I didn't know your name."

"Hn." There was that stupid word again. I stormed out once again. Before I could close the door though, I heard "Neji Hyuga." That was a cute name so me being well me, I immediately yelled back "I'll be back later Neji!" I was smiling on the inside. I rushed to Sakura and we entered the elevator and at the 3rd floor we made our way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was ENORMOUS! Everything was white. I suppose it made the eating area look clean and sterile. There had to be like at least 100 rectangular tables and LOOK AT ALL THAT FOOD! I just died and went to heaven! If everyone in the world could fit in this cafeteria (very likely) then there would be no world hunger!

"Let's sit down here." Sakura said pointing to the table by the window. I forgot she was there. I guess food just mesmerizes me.

"Sure. Are we going to get food?" I asked.

"Of course."

Sakura and I got in line. We got white trays and proceeded to get food. I got a PB&J sandwich, orange juice, coconut cream pie, and an apple. Because you know what they say "an apple a day keeps the doctor away." But I'm in a hospital full of doctors. Wow….that's kind of ironic. On Sakura's tray there was a ham and cheese sandwich, some water, an apple (we so think alike) and a donut. We sat down at the table we claimed earlier. We sat down and began munching on our food.

"Tenten, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back."

"Sure..whatever."

She left, but then a guy with spiky brown hair and coal eyes came out of nowhere sat in front of me. He had weird triangles on his face. Plus, he had a dog with him. Are dogs even allowed in here?

"Hi. My names Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru."

"Um..hi kiba? I'm Tenten."

"Wow Ten, you're hot. Ten, are you sure you're not from Tennessee, because you're the only Ten I see." He laughed softly to himself. I was pissed off. He just used a pick up line on me! And he put my name in there like it's supposed to be in there! Is this hospital full of bastards or what?

"If you keep hitting on me, you won't be able to see anything at all!" I threw my pie at him and turned around swiftly and began to walk away. Kiba was not happy because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"No one throws pie at me and gets away with it." He snarled angrily.

"Well I just did so go screw yourself!" I kneed him in the stomach and punched his face. I ran away, but he was fast and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back.

"You're not getting away so easily girly!" He laugh maniacally.

"Let her go." Wait! I know that voice. I looked forward and there he was. My savior in silk pajamas.


	3. Heart Problems

**Chapter 3**

"Stay out of this Hyuga! This doesn't concern you!" Kiba snarled.

"It does actually. Her job is to cheer me up. This is not cheering me up."

"Oh so you're Hyuga's bitch." He looked at me. I wanted to punch his already messed up face. Ugh if only my arms could break out of his hold.

"She's not my bitch. Now. Let. Her. Go." He gritted his teeth and his knuckles turned white.

"Make me."

"Gladly." With that said, Neji charged at Kiba. Kiba pushed me aside and went into a defensive stance. Neji threw a punch, but Kiba dodged it. Kiba tried to kick and it hit Neji's side. Neji's face didn't show any sort of pain, although he was clutching his side. Neji threw a punch and then a kick. They both hit Kiba and he yelped in pain. Kiba was about to throw another punch when I ran up to him. I socked him in the kisser and he fell back 10 feet onto some food and passed out. Feeling overjoyed and thug like I walked my swag walk over to him and yelled "WHAT NOW SUCKA!" with my arms thrown down in a dissing manner towards. Conveniently, he was in a hospital so some doctors just picked him up and carried him to the emergency room. I turned towards Neji.

"Are you okay?"

"Hn."

"Oh my dear lord! What the hell does that mean?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I wanted to check up on you. You were gone for a long time."

"I was gone for 10 minutes. Did you miss me?" I said playfully while smirking. He blushed a little. AWWW HE BLUSHED!

"No. I just came to check up on you. Looks like you needed my help since you were trapped by Kiba."

"Hey Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass! I'm the one that knocked him out! I didn't need your help!"

"You knocked him out because you surprised him."

"So! He's still knocked out! Which is a win in my book!"

"Your book is messed up."

"Just shut up and lets go back to your room."

"That's what she said."

"What the hell you pervert! That is what I said! And last time I checked, I was definitely a she!"

"You're the one who interpreted it wrong. So YOU'RE the pervert."

"No I'm not! You are, you bastard!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Let's just go! Wipe that fucking smirk off your face or I will!" His smirk grew even bigger, but I turned away and pretended not to notice it. We walked towards the elevator and entered. The silence was pretty awkward in the elevator, but at least he's not saying "hn". The elevators door opened at floor 17 and we got out. We headed to his room. He laid down on his bed and I sat in the chair on the left side of the bed. It was a pretty nice room. There was a plasma screen, and a couple of gaming stations. A stereo and the chairs were nice and comfy. There were a lot of other personal things to like a couple scrolls and some weapons. WEAPONS! I like this guy. I think he was in here for a long time since the closet was full of silk pajamas. Why was he even in here? He looked perfectly fine and he almost beat someone up.

"Hey Neji, why are you in the hospital?"

"I don't know the exact details, but apparently there's something wrong with my heart."

"Oh, well I hope you get better fast, otherwise you will be stuck with me." I laughed softly.

"I know."

"Hey! It was a joke."

"I know." He gave me one of his smirks. Hmm I wonder if he ever truly smiles?

"So what do you want to do?"

"Meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Yes. Meditate."

"BUT IT'S SO BORING!"

"It's not boring. It happens to be very relaxing." He closed his eyes and sat still. He looked like a statue. A very cute statue.

"Fine you stay and meditate. I'll be in Sasuke's room." He suddenly opened his eyes.

"You know Sasuke?" He spat out the words with venom. I was taken back by his voice.

"Um yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"How so exactly?"

"I hate him and I forbid you to go over there."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can."

"No you CAN'T!"

"Yes I can and there's no chance that I will let you go over there."

"Hmph. Oh my gosh! It's Justin Bieber outside your window!" He looked outside his window and when he did that I dashed out the door and into Sasuke's room.

"I don't s-Damn she left! Good job Neji. You just lost the girl. Why am I talking to myself?" He got out of bed and opened the door. He went over to Sasuke's room and entered..without knocking. Ooooooh he's so bad.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"…" Glare.

"…" Glare.

"…" Glare.

"…" Glare.

"Enough!" Sakura and I both yelled.

"What are you doing here Hyuga?"

"Because Buns over there is supposed to be in my room."

"Hey my name is not 'Buns' it's Tenten."

"Yeah Hyuga. Her name's Tenten."

"Well no duh Uchiha."

"Shut it Hyuga."

"What's up with the last name calling."

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji said.

"Omigosh! Sasuke! Don't tell me you do that too!"

"Hn."

"No!" I was crying anime tears and everyone in the room sweat dropped. I stood up after a minute and dusted off the invisible dust on my pants. I turned to Sasuke.

"Remember how I said we were going to have a talk..well we're having it…right now. So why are you in the hospital Sasuke? You're as healthy as a chicken, pun intended."

"Tsunade said something was wrong with my heart, and she's working on a cure."

"No way! That's like the same thing with Neji!"

"That's cause the Uchiha gave it to me."

"No I didn't. Take it back!"

"Only when your mom takes you back."

"Don't bring my mom into this conversation or I'll bring yours in Hyuga!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"HN!"

"…" Glare.

"…" Glare.

"You guys are so childish!" Sakura screamed.

"I wouldn't have to be so childish is Hyuga wasn't here."

"Fine then I'm leaving." He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. Neji started to pull me out.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to Sasuke! Let me go!" I huffed and gruffed (and blew the house down haha just kidding) and started flailing my arms about.

"No." He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

"Wow that was weird." Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah I suppose, but they will end up loving eachother." Said Sakura while resting her chin on her hand. She looked through the doorway with daydreaming eyes. 'If only Sasuke and I ended up like that.' Sasuke looked at Sakura 'If only she would love me back, we could be each other's forever.'

"NEJI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He set me on the bed and sat himself in the chair.

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" Neji asked with a scary look on his face. I was too shocked to answer. His stare intensified and he grabbed my shoulders.

"What's. Going. On. Between. You. And. Sasuke?" He gritted every word through his teeth.

"None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." I said in the same exact tone he did. Boy did he get mad.

"Tell me now…or else."

"Or else what?" I gulped but I still didn't break. I shoved him off and I stood. I walked towards the door. I wasn't going to tell him anything until he stopped being a bastard. I mean I can do whatever I want and hang out with whoever I want. He doesn't control me! Who does he think he is?

He smirked evilly. Neji kept getting closer and closer. My back was against the door now. I whimpered. What is he going to do to me?

"This."


	4. Beasting It Up

**Chapter 4**

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. He then smashed his lips onto mine. I was shocked. I thought he was like going to punch me or something. It took me seconds before I reacted. How did I react? I fucking kissed him back. I'm so stupid. Now the stupid bastard's ego is going to sky rocket. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled be towards him so that our bodies were touching. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. What the hell am I doing? Stop it Tenten! Get yourself together! I broke off the kiss and pushed him away.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me?"

"To stop you from leaving."

"Couldn't you have stopped me in another way?"

"I could've. But don't act like you didn't like the kiss." 'Because I definitely did' Neji thought.

"I didn't!" 'I didn't like it, I loved it'

"That's not what your lips were implying."

"You know you can be such a bastard sometimes."

"And what about the other times?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

That's exactly what I did. I grabbed his shirt and crashed our lips together. And you know what? He kissed me back. He draped his arms around my waist. I slung my arms around his neck since I am the girl and this is what the girl does. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and parted my lips. He dove his tongue in and explored every nook and cranny in my mouth. I did the same in his mouth. Then, our tongues battled for dominance. It was getting a little intense in here and I felt hot. I bet he did, too. So me being the nice person I am I was going to unbutton his shirt. I was about to start on the first button when I heard a knock.

"Hey Tenten, can I come in?" I concluded that was definitely Sakura's voice. She just has the perfect timing doesn't she?

"Um..yeah! Just give me a minute!" I realized my arms were still around Neji's neck and his arms were still around my waist. I shoved him on the bed. (Not like that you perverts!)

"We will never speak of this again!"

"Hn."

I walked to the bathroom to check myself. I was a mess! Half of my shirt buttons were unbuttoned! Wow, this guy works fast! Anyways, I fixed my hair and make-up and strolled to the door. I opened it and Sakura walked in casually.

"What took you so long?"

"Um oh nothing!"

"Okay then."

"So why are you here?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"No no no that's not what I meant! I was…um…just wondering what you wanted since you came to the kingdom of the cold hearted bastard." I pointed over my shoulder to Neji,

"Hn." I smiled widely.

"Oh well Sasu-gay is soooo boring. I mean all he ever does is talk about training. So I thought you and I should hang out." Hahaha Sasu-gay. I'll have to call him that the next time I see him.

"You thought right. So let's go play on Neji's X-box! We can play on it, right Neji?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes! So Sakura, what game do you want to play?"

"Hmmm I don't know. There's a lot of redonkulous games here Tennie." She pointed to the shelf.

"Oh there are a lot of 'redonkulous' games here. Oh my gosh! It's Call of Duty: Black Ops! Let's play that game!" I was jumping up and down like a little kid hyper off of candy.

"Oh Fo Shizzle!"

"Don't ever do that again."

We sat down in the comfy couches and got our game on! We were beasting it up..or at least I was since I kept killing Sakura.

"Hahaha why do you keep dying Pinky?"

"It's cause you keep killing me Panda!"

"It's cause you're bad at this Pinky. And really Panda?"

"Well yeah, I mean your hair buns make you look like a panda. A very cute panda." She pinched my cheeks and started laughing. I heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room.

"…"

"Come on Panda-chan, you know it's true."

"Yes Panda. Embrace your inner panda-ness." I heard Neji say.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and pouted my lips. "You just lost the game PInkey."

"Noooooooo!" She flew onto the ground and waved her arms about. "Oh wow look at the time! I've been gone for two hours. I better get back to Sasuke."

"Probably."

"Okay I'll see you later Tennie!"

"Bye Saki!"

"And Neji, I hope you get better soon!"

"Hn."

She strolled out of the room and I closed the door after her. I turned slowly towards Neji.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We can't do anything outside since it's raining." I looked out the window with my mouth open. I put three fingers on each side of my mouth. "Wow." "What the hell are you doing Tenten?" "Well my fingers are the 'W' and my mouth is the 'O' so it spells 'wow' see?" I turned to him and emphasized each letter.

"Hn."

"When did it start raining? I didn't even notice it."

"That's because you were 'beasting it up'."

"Don't be jealous of my gaming skills."

"Hn."

"Looks like I'm going to have to walk home in the rain."

Neji approached me from behind and hugged me tenderly. He placed his chin on my shoulder. He whispered "You could always stay here you know." I blushed a light red shade. But it turned red once he kissed my neck gently. I relaxed my back against his toned chest.

"I d-don't want to b-bother y-you or a-anything, I mean s-since y-you s-seem-Eeep!"

Neji pulled me back and we both fell on his bed. He wrapped his arms around me so that I had no chance of jumping back up. He laid his head on the pillow with my head in the crook of his neck. Neji pulled the soft blanket over both of us and turned off the lights.

"Stay."

With that one word, I was completely convinced. I nuzzled my head in his neck deeper. I let one hand rest on his hard chest while the other played with his long silky hair. Our legs were tangled under the sheets and I wished I could live in this moment forever. His arm tightened around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed, once again, and I dug my face into his chest to hide my blush. He chuckled softly. Neji kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Tenten."

"Goodnight Neji."

A smile reached its way on my face. Inwardly, I was jumping with joy. I couldn't help but feel happy.

Neji Hyuga, what are you doing to me?


	5. You Are Mine

**Chapter 5**

I woke up with the warm sun rays beating against my back. I heard birds out the window and was mesmerized by their cheery chirps. I snuggled my head deeper into my pillow. Why was it so hard? I kept digging my head in trying to make my pillow softer. What surprised me was that something around my waist tightened its grip on me. I tried to wriggle out of its grasp, but epically failed.

"Ugh…Tenten. I'm trying to sleep."

I realized my pillow wasn't actually a pillow. It was a hard chest! Neji Hyuga's hard chest! I blushed badly and to hid it, I buried my face deeper into his chest.

"Stop it Tenten, it's only five in the morning, and I want to sleep."

"Hmph."

I broke away from him and faced the window. I crossed my arms defensively and stared into the distance. The scenery was peaceful. Almost like a painting.

"Come on. Don't be like that."

He put his hand on my shoulder but I brushed it away. Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind and pulled me back so that my back was touching his chest. He kissed my neck tenderly. I rotated my body to face him.

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I can't sleep without you in my arms."

"That's so cheesy Neji."

"But it's true."

"You were fine before I cam-" Before I could finish, his lips smashed onto mine in a passionate kiss. His arms found a way to my back. My hands found a way to his hair and started to play with it. His lips were so soft, yet fierce at the same time. How could I resist? That's just it, I couldn't.

Then I heard someone knocking loudly at the door.

"Hyuga, is Tenten in there?"

Great. Just great. First, Pinky ruined a moment, and now Chicken Ass has to ruin another one. I broke the kiss to let Neji answer.

"Hn."

I think Chicky took that as a 'yes' since he walked in.

"Well, well, well, what's going on between you two?" I noticed we were still in the same position before the interruption. I was about to answer when Mr. Smart Ass beat me to it.

"The same thing that's going on between you and pink haired girl."

"Her name is Sakura, and there's nothing between us."

"Then nothing is going on here as well."

"Then why are your arms around Tenten and her arms around you?"

"To transfer body heat."

"Transfer body heat my ass!"

"Hn. Why are you here anyways Uchiha?"

"I need to talk to Tenten."

My ears perked up and focused some of my attention on him, while the rest remained on you know who.

"Why?"

"Because I need to. Now can we just talk in my room?"

"Why not here?"

"Because Hyuga's here. Now can we please just go?"

"Fine." I pecked Neji on the cheek and got out of bed.

"I knew it! I so knew it! I totally called it! SOMETHING is going on!" I turned away and noticed that Neji blushed. He's so KAWAII when he blushes! I turned back to Chicky.

"Just shut up Chicky." I smacked him upside the head and heard a low chuckle. I left the room and went into Sasuke's.

"You're one lucky guy Hyuga."

"I know."

Sasuke left and went into his room. I was sitting in the chair right beside the window. I watched him as he got into his bed.

"So what do you want to talk about Chicky?"

"It's about Sakura."

"Hmmm I see there's also a little SOMETHING going on here as well."

"Just shut up and help me out."

"I can't shut up and help at the same time you know."

"Stop being a smart ass and listen to me."

"Fine. I'm listening."

"Well you see…I can't really explain this..but like it's a feeling I have around Sakura."

"Well spit it out!"

"I'm trying I just don't know how to say what I'm feeling."

"Then describe it!"

"Hn..pushy..anyways every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time she touches me accidentally, I heat up. Whenever she talks to me, my tongue gets caught and all I can manage to say is 'hn'. When I'm not around her, I feel like a part of me is missing. I would do anything, and I mean anything just to make her happy. I don't know why I'm feeling this. Tenten! Tell me why I'm feeling like this!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER DUMBASS!"

"I am?"

"Yes! I'd never thought I'd see the day when Sasuke Uchiha finally fell in love." I sighed dramatically.

"Stop being so dramatic and tell me how to make this feeling go away!"

"You just can't make it go away. You probably won't be successful at it anyways. You love her Sasuke. So just deal with it."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I know she won't love me back, and that's just a heartbreaker right there. I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me back!"

"Who said she didn't love you back?"

"I did, obviously."

"Well obviously you don't notice how she always blushed when you talk or touch her 'accidentally' or how she calls you 'Sasuke-kun' I mean who would give you that amount of respect?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying…the girl loves you, just open your eyes."

"Hn..do you think I should tell her that I love her?"

"Hell yeah!"

"When?"

"I don't know. Tell her romantically though, like on a candlelit dinner! But don't overdo it though, since it will probably creep her out. I know it would creep me out."

"Thank you for your support oh mighty Tenten."

"You're welcome oh not so mighty as me Chicky!" I laughed childishly.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were Chicky. Anyways, I better go back to Neji. He'll probably be freaking out since I'm in your room"

"Aww are you worried about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet…"

"Shut up!"

I shoved him and walked out the door and into Neji's room. Inside, I saw Neji pacing around.

"Hey Neji!"

"Hn. Why were you in there for so long?"

He walked up to me and embraced me. I hugged him back and we just stayed in that position for a little while.

"Just talking to Sasuke about somethings. Why? Are you jealous?"

He pulled his head back to look at me.

"I am not jealous."

"Then why were you pacing."

"I happen to enjoy pacing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. I pulled away to look at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it Neji. We didn't do anything. I promise." I smiled at him.

"Hn." He frowned.

"Don't you trust me Neji?"

"Yes. But it's him I don't trust." I laughed and he just looked at me weirdly.

"He wouldn't do anything. He's only my friend and that's just all he will be."

I stared up at him waiting for some kind of smiled at me. FINALLY! I don't know why he doesn't smile often though. He has such a beautiful smile. I looked at him in the eyes. He hugged me tighter and rested his head on mine.

"Good because you're mine."


	6. You Owe Me a Coke

**Chapter 6**

I smiled up at him. I placed a butterfly kiss on his lips.

"Always."

He picked me bridal style and placed me on the bed. He laid down beside me and pulled the blanket over us both.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"No. I'm just relaxing."

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent and relaxed also.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Neji."

"Me too Tenten. Me too."

"Neji, do you have any family members?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. No one seems to visit you." He chuckled lightly.

"It's because no one wants to visit me. I'm not the most um…friendliest person."

I laughed alongside him.

"Well obviously."

"Hn."

"But what about your family? Where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

A frown reached its way across his face and I felt my heart stop .He turned away from and his arms let go of me. I suddenly felt cold. I wanted him to laugh again.

"My mother died while giving birth to me. My father died when I was four. I don't have any siblings. Before I was here, I lived with my Uncle Hiashi, he's my father's twin brother. He has two daughter, Hinata and Hanabi. You can consider them my family, but I don't."

I leaned up and kissed his forehead. I can't believe how much he's gone through. No wonder why he's so cold.

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's fine. What about your family Tenten?"

He looked back at me now and his arms returned to their position.

I turned away. I didn't want him to see me cry. He would call me weak. I just can't handle being called weak even though it's a true fact. A tear fell onto the pillow and I inwardly cursed for being so pathetic.

"What's wrong Tenten?"

He places a hand on my shoulder and tried to turn me towards him. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. Returning my gaze to the other side of the room I spoke.

"When I was five, a couple of men murdered my parents. They did it right in front me." I choked out the last few words and I began to shake.

"I went and lived with my aunt in China until now."

I started sobbing and used my arms to cover my face. Neji grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tenten for bringing it up."

He placed his hand under my chin to make me look up at him. This time I didn't fight. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry f-f-or b-b-being s-s-so w-weak."

He kissed my lips gently.

"You are not weak."

"Y-yes I-I a-a-am."

"No you are not. In fact you are incredibly strong."

"You're j-just s-saying that."

"No I'm not."

"How am I-I s-strong?"

"For starters, even though you lost your parents at a young age, that doesn't stop you from smiling every day. I love that about you Tenten. I faced the same dilemma, but my solution was to distance myself from everyone. I was the weak one. Not you."

He kissed my forehead and smiled. I smiled back. My tears were dried and I believed him.

"I love you Tenten."

"I love you, too Neji."

We kissed again. I felt loved again and couldn't help but smile in our kiss.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I'm loved."

He smiled back at me and then there was a knock. REALLY! REALLY! Why do people keep ruining our moments? It's not much to ask, but can't we just have a romantic moment?

"Come in."

Tsunade walked in. She wore the same thing she wore when I last saw her. Which was yesterday. It looks like she hasn't slept in a while. It probably sucks to be her. But secretly, she's my new role model. I mean she is breathtakingly beautiful, abnormally intelligent, and she doesn't let anyone boss her around.

"Ah, good morning Neji, Tenten."

"Good Morning." We both said. I looked at him

"Haha jinx! You owe me a coke now Neji."

"Hn..how childish.." He murmured.

"I'm not childish!" I poked him in the cheek and then crossed my arms and pouted.

"Exhibit A." He pointed at me.

"Shut up Neji!"

We forgot Tsunade was there. I jumped a little when she coughed.

"Oh Tsunade, you're still here."

"Yes Tenten I am. I just need to check up on Neji, so if you don't mind, can you please get off the bed?"

"Sure." I jumped off the bed and onto the chair between the window and the bed.

Tsunade pulled out a machine pushed the on button. The machine made a sound and then lights started flashing.

"Take off your shirt Neji."

"Hn."

He took off his shirt and my jaw fell to the ground. I expected him to be toned, but not that toned! He had an eight pack and his chest was well-built. He wasn't heavyweight champion muscular, he was actually rather lean.

"You like what you see?"

"Shut up." A blush found its way onto my face and I turned to face the window.

"Okay Neji, are you ready?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then, Tsunade took the machine and ran it over Neji's chest. It started beeping and I was scared that something bad might happen to him. I pulled my feet up and hugged it to my chest. Neji was lying down and it looked like he was in pain. He turned to face me and smiled as best as he could.

"Don't worry Tenten. I'm alright, it's not as painful as it looks."

"Then why do you look like you're in pain?"

My vision was starting to get blurry. He grabbed my hand and tried to comfort. What a horrible person I am. He was the person in pain and he was comforting me! I should be comforting him!

"Because I'm just a good actor like that."

I smiled bravely at him and tried to hold back the tears.

"Okay Neji, you're finished."

She turned off the machine and put it away. Neji put pack on his shirt to my displeasure. He pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap. He encircled his arms around me.

"See, I'm all better now."

"You had me worried, Neji."

"You shouldn't have been." He kissed me lightly. He broke it off and turned to Tsunade.

"So, how is my heart doing?"

"Surprisingly better."

I looked at her with hope in my eyes.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes. Really."

"That's good news. I think this is the first time my heart has gotten better rather than worse." Neji said. He positioned his head on top of mine.

"Yay! We can celebrate! I know how, too!"

"How is that?" He looked at me and I giggled.

"We can throw a party!"

"No. No parties. I hate parties."

"Aww Neji, why?"

"They're loud and a lot of people come."

"That's the point of a party."

"That's why I don't like parties."

"Hmph. You're such a fun sucker!"

"Hn."

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"I know another way we can celebrate!" I yelled cheerily.

"What is it?"

"You can go buy me a coke."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you owe me one. Duh!"

He chuckled and turned me around to kiss me. I kissed back with more determination. He wasn't going to lose to me though and bit my lip. I gasped and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. Tsunade didn't want to witness a make-out scene so she left. She closed the door behind her and walked into the hall. She turned around to take one last look at the door to the room 1791.

"My plan is working very smoothly."

With that said, she turned around and headed back down to her office.


	7. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Chapter 7**

After a while Neji finally complied and went out to get me a coke. While he was gone, I went back to the x-box and started playing Call of Duty. I was right in the middle of my beastliness when Neji came back and stood right in front of the TV.

"Hey Neji, if you haven't noticed, I'm right in the middle of my game, so if you wouldn't mind, WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY?"

"Don't you want your coke?" He set it on the drink on top of the TV but continued to block my view.

"Um…well yes...BUT NOT RIGHT NOW!"

"Hn. You are too obsessed with that game."

"AM NOT!"

"Are to."

"AM NOT!"

"Are to."

"AM NOT!"

"Am not."

"ARE TO! NO WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU TRICKED ME!" I pouted and crossed my arms. The controller dropped to the ground.

"See you even admitted it." Neji said smirking. He made his way over to where I was sitting.

"Hmph." He bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"Neji, put me down."

"No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I love you too much."

"That's not a valid reason though!"

"It's valid enough for me."

He kissed me softly and I got lost in the moment. I shut my eyes and felt like we were the only people in the whole world. I was cruelly reminded when Sakura bursted through the door.

"Oh My Gosh! Sasuke makes me so mad like how he-WHOA THERE!" I broke away and snapped my head towards her. I tried to wriggle my way out of Neji's grip, but he held on tight. Most likely, I will remain in Neji's arms until he drops me. My gaze shifted to Neji's face. 'Why are you not letting me go?' I silently asked. He just looked back at me with loved filled eyes.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Um…so are you guys like um…officially boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Neji sneered making Sakura shiver. I would to if I was in her predicament.

"N-n-no i-it's j-j-just t-that I SO KNEW IT!" Sakura pointed a finger at us while her other hand rested on her hip. Neji and I both frowned.

"Hn." We said in unison.

"See Tenten! You're even picking up on his vocabulary!"

"Thanks a lot Neji." I huffed and puffed. He kissed me lightly while chuckling.

"You're welcome."

"THAT'S SO KAWAII! Oh my gawd! Neji now has a girlfriend! EEEEP finally! This calls for a party! Well, see you lovebirds around…like at seven..since that's when the party is…oh which will be in Sasuke's room! Buh Bye!" She darted out of the room.

Neji grumbled. He scrunched his eyebrows together making him look extra smexy.

"Hey! Why does she get to throw you a party but I don't? I am your girlfriend!"

"Well I couldn't stop her. And this is a party celebrating us. So it's kind of better than your 'You're getting better' party."

"Hey! You know you really are a jerk." I pouted.

"Yes. But I'm your jerk." His lips found their way to mine. We kissed for a moment, but we had to stop when our human need of air kicked in.

We walked over to the bed and just laid around. It was only 1 o'clock and we had six hours to kill. I realized I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I should probably go home and take a shower.

"Hey Neji, I'm gonna go home and take a shower and stuff."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah…unless you want me to smell bad in front of all your friends?"

"I don't think they would mind."

"NEJI!"

"Fine. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." I pecked him on the cheek and left the room to go home. In the hall I bumped into Sakura and a blonde.

"Hey Saki."

"Hey Tennie. This is my friend Ino. Ino, Tenten." I stuck out my hand..but Ino didn't shake it.

"Put that hand away! Here in Konoha we hug!" She then hugged me..very tightly..I could barely breathe.

"Ino-Pig! She can't breathe! You're strangling her! Let go before Neji will kill you for killing his girlfriend!"

"Oh right." She let go. Thank the heavens for Sakura!

"So you're the girl that melted Neji's heart." I nodded.

"Yep. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go home and like change."

"Oh right. Do you need any help at all?"

"I think I can do it on my own-No wait. Screw it. Can you help me get ready? You know like picking dresses and like make-up and stuff. I don't usually do much, but these are Neji's friends I'm trying to impress so would you help me Ino?"

"FO SHO GIRLY! Let's go!"

We walked back to my place. The whole time she talked about the 'gang'. Apparently, they all were coming to the party. She said I'd be really surprised by all of them. Ino's really nice, but she can get deadly with a blink of an eye. I saw that happen when a guy tried to hit on her and failed epically. When we got to my house I told her to make herself at home while I took a shower.

After my refreshing shower, it was already 2 o'clock. I had a towel wrapped around my body and already blow dried my hair. Once I stepped out, I noticed Ino had placed several dresses on my bed.

"Omigosh Tenten! You have like the most gorgeous hair ever!."

"Well I guess so."

"Why don't you ever wear it down?"

"Because it gets in the way a lot."

"So what? You'll be a goddess if you let it down."

"Eh.." Ino turned her attention toward the dresses.

"Tennie! You have so many cute dresses! Why don't you wear them?"

"I'm not really the dress kind of person. I prefer shorts and a t-shirt."

"But these are so pretty! Would you mind if I borrowed one for the party?"

"No, not at all. You are helping me get ready and I barely wear any of these anyways."

"Oh thanks Tennie! You're the best!"

She hugged me again, but this one wasn't bone crushing.

"So Ino, what dress am I going to wear?"

"Hmmmmm…." She put her hand up to her chin making her look all Sherlock serious.

"Aha!" She threw her hands up in the air and the imaginary light bulb lit over her head. She grabbed a dress that was in the middle of my bed.

"This one. It's perfect for you."

The dress was teal, the shiny kind. It was a one shoulder dress with a black ribbon around the waist. With a shoulder ruffle and it was pleated. It wasn't flowy, but it wasn't super tight either. It would end a couple of inches above the knee. I liked it.

"It's perfect Ino."

"That's because I picked it out." She said smiling.

"Well what are you going to wear?"

"This little number." She held up a strawberry daiquiri strapless pink dress. It had overlapping layers at the tip of the dress and bottom to make the bottom look like a tulip. The middle was the same type of color but it was wrinkled up in the middle in a cute way. It would hug her curves and end about 3 inches above her knees. It was beautiful. It would be even better on Ino.

"Oooh that's a good one."

"I know right?"

"We better get ready soon."

"Agreed. Let's start with your hair."

"I was thinking of keeping it in my two buns."

"No! That is not going to cut it missy!"

"Why not?"

"You want to impress them right?"

"Yeah."

"So let your hair down."

"That's just crazy Ino."

"It's not crazy. Just let your hair down. For me….please?" She gave me her puppy dog face, but me being Tenten, I have stood up to even the most powerful puppy faces.

"No."

"Awww Tenten….If not for me then do it for Neji. You'll knock him dead!"

"Hmm…fine I'll do it. But don't like make it weird or anything."

"Yay!"

She started to work on it. Ino pulled out the curling iron and started to curl my hair. After she finished, she clipped half of my hair up with a sparkly clip and let the other half alone. My bangs framed my face.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ino I look amazing! Thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"You're very welcome. Now scoot over so I can do my hair." I followed her instructions and she just put her long hair up in a ponytail. The same style she had when I first saw her.

"Hey! Why do you get to keep your hair the same style but I don't?"

"It's because I can sweetie."

"Hmph."

"Anyways, let's move on to make-up!"

"Ugh…" I groaned.

Ino went and grabbed my make-up bag.

"Where did you find that Ino?"

"Oh, I use my snooping skills, but you hid it in a very clever place." She smiled at me. I groaned again.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Now that's sort of the spirit."

We both finished by 5:30. I looked absolutely unbelievable. I had some blue eye shadow with a little eyeliner. I had some blush and a light colored lipstick. My earrings and necklace matched my dress and so did my shoes! Ino had on hot pink eye shadow, heavy eyeliner, and red lipstick. Her accessories also matched her dress! I mean who wouldn't want to everything to match?

"Ten, we are DDG."

"Um DDG?"

"Yeah! DDG. Drop! Dead! Gorgeous!"

"Oh hahaha."

"Let's go to the party!"

We both left the house and I made sure it was locked. This sure was going to be a memorable party fo sho!


	8. Unique Friends

**A/N Hey Guys, sorry about not updating earlier. It's just that I had all these projects and tests to do. Plus with sports and my parents nagging me about the ACT, it's pretty hectic. I tried to update sooner, but I was swamped with work. Life is just...troublesome. But I want to thank you guys for your amazing patience with me. I also want to thank the readers who have reviewed my story so far. Thank you _DarkAnonymous324_, _Echo Uchiha_, _Rainbow-Sunned-Spirit_, _SaturnXK_, and _13139allysonfanficlover_! Your reviews mean a lot to me! And thank you to all those people who have favorited this story or me and/or added this story to their alerts. A million thanks to you all! And here's the next chapter! FINALLY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ino and I exited the elevator gracefully with pizzazz. Too bad no one was there to see it. The hallway was eerily dark with a light every few feet on the ceiling that provided dim lighting. Loud music filled the airways and I'm pretty sure they're coming from Sasuke's room. The door to Neji's room was opened and I saw a figure standing by the window. No doubt that's Neji.

"Hey Ino, I'll catch up with you later girly!"

"Okay! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I stalked off into the room and turn on the lights. I mean why would anyone want to stand alone in the dark? That's a little on the creepy side. After the lights were lit, I got a better view of Neji. A WAY better view. He wore a white dress shirt with the three top buttons unbutton. I could practically see his chiseled chest from here! His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore black dress pants and shoes. His hair was combed neatly and was shiner than a diamond. No chiz! I could melt like chocolates just by just staring at him!

"Neji, are you ready to go?"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

I'm his girlfriend! Wait! What if he's cheating on me? I mean that would explain a lot. Why would a guy like that go out with a girl like me when he could have anybody he wants? I want to die. I want to just jump in a hole and die. I just want to make sure he's cheating on me before I go. You know, there's a lot of misunderstanding in a relationship. So let's see.

"Which girlfriend?"

"The only one I have. Tenten."

HA I KNEW IT-What? I'm already here! But if he thinks I'm not here yet, that means he doesn't recognize me. Wow…I'm pretty dense aren't I? No nevermind…don't answer that.

"I'm Tenten."

"Really? I didn't even recognize you."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Wow…You look…beautiful." He looked up and down and I felt…awkward.

"Thanks." Blood rushed to my face and I probably looked like a tomato.

"You don't look so bad either Neji."

"Well gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Gee?"

"Yes. Gee."

"So are you ready to go or what?"

"Fine. Let's go." He offered his arm and I took it. He's such a gentleman.

"Hey Neji."

"What?"

"Isn't it the guy's job to pick the girl up? Not the other way around?"

He mumbled something on the lines of:

"Hn. It's not like I know where you live or anything because that would be creepy."

But I'm not sure…he did mumble it.

We walked over to Sasuke's room, but then abruptly stopped at the door.

"But before we go in, I have to warn you that my friends aren't the um…brightest people."

"They can't be that bad can they?"

"Just wait." With his famous smirk, we were off.

Neji opened the door and held it for me to go through first. He went after. Once we both stepped in, everyone stopped dancing and the music died down. They all stared at me and I wondered if there's something on my face. Before I had time to ask, Sasuke butted in.

"T-t-tenten, is that really you?"

"No, I'm Zac Efron! Yes really I'm Tenten!"

Then the guy from earlier emerged in front of me. What's his name again? Oh right Kiba. I have half a mind to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It's just that there aren't many pretty girls here in Konoha." In the background I heard Ino's voice. And then another person's voice.

"Hey! I beg to differ!"

"Just be quiet troublesome woman."

Kiba started talking again.

"I said NOT MANY, but I went out of control and I just want to apologize for what happened. And if you accept my apology, hopefully we can clear the slate and start over again as friends?"

It took me a couple seconds to ponder.

"I would like that."

He gave me a big grin and then turned around to face the crowd. He cleared his throat.

"And now onto some lighter subjects…DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS SHE WAS GORGEOUS!"

Suddenly, a spiky blonde hair dude out of nowhere. He had ocean blue eyes and wore bright orange. I guess he likes to make a fashion statement?

"YEAH BUT NOT THAT GORGEOUS! SHE'S LIKE A GODDESS!" I blushed once again at that statement. Neji then cleared his throat in an annoyed manner.

"This, Tenten, is Naruto." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"I know we're going to be great friends Tenten! Believe it!" Naruto then sidestepped over to Neji's side. He whispered.

"Is she really your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it!"

"Hn."

Well, he tried to whisper, but in his case, it turned out to be a muffled shouting.

"If you'll excuse us, Tenten and I are going to go to the couch." We weaved our way through the crowd and finally made it to the couch. I notice there was a guy there just lying on one side. He had dark hair tied up in a ponytail. It made his head look like a pineapple. He wore a baggy grey shirt and dark jeans. Neji and I sat down.

"Hiya. The name's Shikamaru."

"Tenten." I raised my hand like a little kindergartener. I don't know why. It just seemed right.

"I know. You're the reason why I had to go to this troublesome party." So he was that other voice.

"Um..sorry for your inconvenience?"

"Don't be. You weren't the one who dragged me here."

I leaned towards Neji.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes. But don't get fooled by his laziness. He's the smartest person in this town. His IQ is over 200."

"Wow. What a smart cookie. A smart, lazy ass cookie."

"Why thank you. I take pride in my lazy assness."

Ino came out of nowhere and just jumped in his lap. I heard Shikamaru go 'oof'.

"What do you want now you troublesome woman?"

"Well I just want to spend time with my Shika-kun!"

"What a drag."

I coughed.

"So are you guys like dating?"

They both nodded.

"And she's the one that dragged you here?"

"Yes. How troublesome."

Hahaha! Does this guy always say 'troublesome'?

"Let's go somewhere else Shikamaru and let these love birds be."

"What a drag."

After they left, Neji's arm snaked around my shoulders. I relaxed into him and enjoyed our little moment.

"I told you they were um..different."

"Not different…Unique." I flashed a smile at him.

"Hn."

"You know I hate that word."

"Hn."

"Now you're just doing that to annoy me."

I punched his arn playfully.

"Ahhh look at this youthful couple. They're filled with so much youth!" The guy smiled at me and I swore his teeth pinged at me. He wore green spandex with orange leg warmers? Who would wear that? Obviously him. His hair was like a bowl flipped over and what's that on his face? Oh my god are those his eyebrows?

"Tenten this is-"

"Neji my youthful friend, there is no need to introduce me. I will do it myself. Yosh! Hello Tenten, Konoha's youthful flower, I am the youthful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" He posed and I felt my eye starting to twitch.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Yosh! Neji you picked a youthful one for yourself!"

"Thank you Lee."

"Now I must be off to court my youthful blossom, Sakura!" And off he went.

"Neji, I feel really bad for her right now."

"Don't worry. She's been dealing with this for years. And every time he has asked her out, she would say no, but he thinks he can 'wear her down' so he keeps on trying."

"Aww..I feel bad, but I admire his perseverance."

"Everyone does."

Neji and I just sat there talking for most of the party with the music blaring from the speakers. It was kind of nice. I told him about my past, my present, and my hopes for the future. I learned a lot about him, too like how much he wanted to change his family and his dreams. From all that talking, my voice was dry.

"Hmm..I'm kind of thirsty. Can we go get something to drink?"

"Sure."

We walked over to the punch bowl and got our drinks. Hopefully it wasn't spiked. I noticed there were three people in a corner I hadn't met yet. I strutted over there while dragging Neji along. I stopped in front of them. There was a girl wearing a dark long sleeved purple dress. She had short dark blue hair and light lavender eyes. They were like Neji's so I'm guessing she's Neji's cousin.

"Hi my name's Tenten."

"Hi m-my n-n-name's Hinata."

"Hello Hinata-sama."

"Hello n-nii-san."

The air surrounding us tensed up. I wonder what happened between them. It's best not to butt into other people's business. I turned to the other two people. One was eating chips and the other one was just staring at me. He had on sunglasses and his coat covered up half of his face. Why would he have sunglasses on? It's nighttime and it's dark. What a strange guy. The guy with the barbecue chips spoke up first.

"My name's Choji. You want some chips?"

"Um no thanks."

"Fine. It's your loss." He continued on munching and crunching. He was quite a peculiar character. He had red swirls on his face and was rotund. But he seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Shino." The mysterious guy said.

"Well nice to meet you."

I looked over at Neji and found him still glaring at Hinata. Oh poor girl. I better get him off her back.

"Hey Neji, I'm tired. Can we leave?"

"Of course." He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand leading me to the door.

"Neji, aren't we going to say good-bye?"

"Let's not."

"Okay."

Before I left I smiled kindly at Hinata and she smiled back. I think we could be great friends.

Neji and I departed from the party and headed back into his room. I crawled into his bed and he followed. He pulled the blanket up and I snuggled closer to him. I didn't even mind that I was still in a dress because all that mattered was me being in Neji's arms.

"I had a good time tonight."

"That's good."

"Your friends aren't that bad you know."

"Hn. That's because you only spent a couple hours with them."

"Whatever. You just want to make yourself look like the only sane one."

"I am the only sane one."

"Pshh. I'm tired. Goodnight Neji."

"Goodnight Tenten." He hugged me kissed my forehead. I soon snoozed off into a dream about me and Neji and his unique friends.


	9. Not Alone

**A****/N: Sorry! A million sorries! I know I haven't posted like in a month, but I've just been depressed about my ACT scores. I got a 27 and my parents gave me this whole lecture on how disappointed they were. I didn't really feel like writing after that. Sorry if this chapter sounds gloomy. It's hard to write a happy lovey dovey story when you just feel like crawling in a hole and never coming out. But hopefully you guys will forgive me for the late update since I wrote this chapter longer than all the others! Oh and thanks to all the readers who reviewed and favorited me or the story! It really means a lot to me since I've never been really good at writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I woke up this morning in yesterday's dress. This will be officially the second day where I will have to walk all the way home, shower, change, and then walk all the way back here. How troublesome. Oh my gosh! I think his laziness disease is contagious! I looked around and noticed Neji was gone. The bathroom light wasn't on. What if he fell down a flight of stairs? What if he got abducted by aliens? Oh my God! What if he left Konoha to go work on a farm milking cows? What? It's possible! Just then, Neji walked through the door.

"Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"I see you have woken up from your sleep."

"No Neji, I'm just sleeping with my eyes open while sleep talking."

"Hn."

"No! The 'Hn' will take over the world!"

"Tch."

"I think that one is worse than 'Hn'."

"…"

"Well what do you want to do today?"

"Anything is fine as long as I'm with you."

"Awww! I didn't know the NEJI HYUGA was a big softie!"

"Only for you."

"Awwwwwwww! So what have you done all morning?"

"Tsunade came in and did my check up."

"In here?"

"Yes."

"And I was asleep the whole time?"

"Yes. You are quite a heavy sleeper."

"Well geez SOR-RY!"

"You are forgiven."

"That's not what I-never mind. Is that all you did?"

"No. I got a phone call from Hinata this morning. She said that Uncle Hiashi expects us at dinner tonight at six."

"We can leave?"

"Affirmative."

"Who the hell says 'affirmative' anymore?"

"I do."

"Smart-ass."

"Hn."

"Okay so it is now 1 o'clock, so I propose we go back to my house so I can get ready!"

"What about Lunch?"

"Forget lunch! I only have 5 hours to get ready!"

"Hn."

"Let's just go!"

We, more like I, jumped out of bed. I wanted to leave right away because I looked terrible. But, Neji said he had to freshen up since we won't be coming back until awhile later. So I sat there waiting for a whole 45 minutes! I mean that's like 2700 seconds of my life! Geez, I bet he has to condition and moisturize, too eh? Neji got out and was dressed up all nicely. After I commented on his attire we finally got to leave! All the way to my house, we didn't talk. Not about the beautiful Sakura flowers or about the nice weather we finally had. Or about how people were staring at us. We just held each other's hands as I lead the way to my house while enjoying the beauty of silence. I suppose he was just absorbing in the environment outside..It's been a long time since he's set foot out of the hospital. My front door to my apartment was visible. I took out my key and unlocked the door. Arriving inside, I kicked of my shoes and he followed suit. I pointed to a room where a white couch, a TV, and a coffee table were placed.

"That's the living room. Make yourself comfortable." The room was a cream color and a window was adjacent to the couch with light blue curtains.

"Behind you is the kitchen. There's not much food, but I bet there's some uh stuff that is edible... Hopefully." I smiled sheepishly. The kitchen wasn't that much different from the living room. It was more of a darker color though, and had other appliances you find in a kitchen, and a table.

"Yeah, my rooms down that hallway and a guest bedroom on the left plus a bathroom facing the guest bedroom, so if you know have to use it, it's there..haha."

"Your place is nice."

"Heh, yeah I know it's small, but that's what my aunt could afford."

"Your aunt has nice tastes."

"Yup! So I'm going to go get ready now! Feel free to do whatever!"

I went into my bedroom and looked for a dress that will knock out the Hyuga's. I searched and searched and searched and I finally found one! It showed off some skin but it was very elegant. I got it from my aunt for my last birthday and I have never worn it before. It was a strapless sea green dress. It was draped very beautifully and had an assortment of glittery gems on the right side the waist. The bottom was overlapped and ended about 2 inches above the knee. I picked out an aquamarine necklace, bracelet, earrings set. Then I pulled out of the closet a pair of strappy 4 inch blue-green heels. After setting the outfit aside, I went to take a shower. Believe me when I say I really needed one.

And you know what happens in the shower right? So I don't think I will have to go into detail, luckily. When I finished blow drying my hair I checked the time and it was already 3 o'clock. Wow…I'm a slow shower taker-er. Hmm should I put my hair up or leave it down? I'm too lazy so I guess I'll leave it down. Goodies for me my hair is naturally wavy so I won't have to anything with it. I slipped on my dress and sat down in front of my mirror. Now I have a new dilemma! Make-up or no make-up? Ugh! Why does being a girl have to be so hard! Okay how about a little make-up but not a lot so I won't look like a runaway clown. I think some eyeliner and lip gloss will do. When I finished applying I looked in the mirror and I do have to admit that I clean up well. I glided my feet into the heels and threw on the accessories. I turned my head to view the clock and it read 5:45. Holy Crap! I made it just in time whew! I left my room and went to fetch Neji.

"Wow Tenten, you look absolutely beautiful."

"How beautiful?" I laughed.

"Breathtakingly."

"I better! I spent like hours on this!" My hands went in a circular motion emphasizing my point.

"Well we better get going."

"Oh yeah lead the way!"

We headed out the door and in the direction of the Hyuga's. After about a 10 minute walk we finally reached Neji's house. If it's even called a house! It was a fricken mansion! It was surrounded by gates and guards. Not just any type of guards, no sir, they were the big n' buff kind! Beyond the gate was an astounding landscape. Now I'm not fond at looking at nature, but something about this place made me want to change my mind. Perhaps it was the lofty trees, or the exquisite, scenic flowers, or the dazzling fountain?

"Tenten, if your jaw drops any lower, it will hit the ground." Neji spoke with a smirk.

"Well I am sorry, I didn't grow up with an amazing view like this like some people did."

"Hn."

"Hmph."

"Come on, Uncle Hiashi is waiting for us." He dragged me by the elbow inside. Inside the house was even more stunning on the outside! The floors were marble, so shiny I could see my own reflection in it! The dramatic stairs winded up to the second floor where I saw a lot of doors. Probably leading to the bedrooms. Everywhere I turned there were priceless artifacts like vases, paintings, and sculptures. Speaking of priceless, why do people call things priceless when in fact they are very expensive? I don't get it. It's just so confusing. Like how you DRIVE in a PARKway and PARK in a DRIVEway. The human brain is just perplexing. I was brought out of my thoughts by a booming voice.

"Ahh so you've arrived Neji."

"Yes, Uncle." His voice was layered with ice.

"And I presume the lovely girl standing next to you is Tenten?"

"Yes."

Hiashi walked down the stairs and Neji and I bowed respectfully. He looked like an older version of Neji.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too Sir."

"Let's head to dinner, shall we?"

I followed Neji into a grand dining room. The furniture was dark mahogany wood and there were bustling servants everywhere. With a clap, they all bowed and left.

"Please take a seat." Hiashi gestured to the two chairs on the right side of the rectangular table. Neji took the seat closer to Hiashi and I took the other one. Then, the door slammed open to reveal a younger looking girl. She looked similar to Hinata, but her hair was longer and she was smaller. Must be Hanabi then.

"Tenten, this is my youngest daughter, Hanabi." I was right on the money!

"It's my pleasure meeting you." I said politely.

"So you're the girl Hinata talked about huh?"

"Apparently."

"Well Neji, then I would like to say that you have very nice tastes." She said with a devious smirk. She sat down across from Neji.

"Hn."

"Where's your sister, Hanabi?"

"I don't know, probably off with that Naruto kid."

Speaking of said girl, Hinata walked through the door.

"S-sorry F-father, I a-apologize for m-my t-tardiness. I w-was h-held up a-at the r-ramen s-stand." She kept her eyes locked on the floor.

"Just remember to be home earlier next time."

"Yes, Father." Hinata sat down next to Hanabi and I flashed her a nice smile.

"Now that we are all here, let's eat."

Servants brought out a plate of lobster for each of us. On the side were some shrimp and scallop.

"I hope the food is up to your standards, Tenten."

"Up to my standards? This is WAY beyond my standards, Sir." He chuckled and I saw the tiniest upturn of the corners of Neji's mouth.

"So tell me about yourself, Tenten."

"Um well there's not much to tell. I live here alone in Konoha, I'm interested in weapons so I want to incorporate that into my job, oh and I like anything that's cute, like pandas."

"Interesting."

"I hope so." I smiled.

He went back to quietly eating his dinner, but then Hanabi spoke.

"So where did you and Neji meet?"

"In a Hospital."

"That's weird..."

"Well Neji's a weird person…." We all cracked up, except the ice cube himself.

"I'm not that weird."

"Please, you're weirder than me and I'm VERY weird."

"Hn."

"I think he only says that when he can't think of a quirky comeback!" I smiled widely as Neji crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Do not."

"Yes you do, be a man and just admit it!" I crossed my arms.

"Hn." He looked away.

"Judge, I would like to submit evidence A!" I pointed an accusing finger at Neji.

"…" He glared at me.

"Uh Neji, you should've figured out that that glare doesn't work on me." My smile grew to reach from ear to ear.

"Hn."

" Sigh…he'll never stop but I guess he wouldn't be Neji if he didn't 'hn'." I pecked him quickly on the cheek and saw him turn a bit pink. I returned my attention to my dinner and finished it about the same time everyone did. Neji got up and did the same. He grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Uncle for having us for dinner." Neji and I bowed.

"You're welcome, come back anytime."

"It was really nice to meet you Sir, and you too Hanabi."

Neji let me walk through the door first, but on his way out he got stopped by Hiashi. He whispered something in Neji's ear and Neji turned red. Neji scampered off quickly and ushered me out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hiashi smirking. I wonder what he said. Once outside the gates I felt like a whole load was lifted off my shoulders. We started walking back to the hospital.

"Well that was fun."

"No it wasn't."

"Whatever! So what did Hiashi say to you?"

"Nothing important."

"But you were-"

"Do you want to go back to the hospital?"

"Do we really have to?"

"No."

"Then let's not."

"But where are we going to sleep?"

"My apartment. Duh. And I thought that you were a genius." We changed directions to head to my apartment.

"I am one."

"Just not when it comes to common sense?" I teased lightly.

"Hn." He stopped abruptly in the middle of the street.

"Come on, don't be like that, I was just joking."

"Hn." He walked off and I had to catch up to him. I grabbed on to his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So tell me why you don't like your family? They seem nice to me."

"That's because you don't have to live with the fact that they are the reason why your own father is dead!"

"What?"

"You heard right. My father had tried to tell Hiashi not to go out that night, they were some people after him, but Hiashi didn't listen. He went anyways and to make it worse, he brought both his daughters. Father told me not to follow him but I did, but I wish I didn't. There was a guy in a bush, Hiashi didn't see him. The guy pulled out his gun and attempted to kill Hiashi. My father ran and jumped in front of Hiashi and saved him. The guy didn't want to get caught so he ran off. That was the night my father died, and if Hiashi had listened to him, I would still have a father."

I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't know."

"Sorry won't bring him back. I've heard it a million times and I'm still alone." His head dropped.

"I used to think I was alone, but now I have you, and you have me. We're not alone anymore." I smiled at him and he finally smiled back.

"Thanks." He cupped my face and brushed his lips against mine. We stood there for awhile before I broke it. We continued to walk for a couple more minutes until we finally reached my house. After getting inside, I threw Neji shorts and a shirt that were too big for me. I changed and we went to bed that night NOT IN A HOSPITAL, but in my own house, in my own room, in my own bed. Under the covers I snuggled closer to Neji and enjoyed him just being next to me.

"I love you, Neji."

"I love you, too."

We fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see what Tenten's dress looked like, there's a website link on my profile page.**


	10. A Hurt Knee

**Chapter 10**

The weeks have gone by so fast; I barely remember what happened during them! The major change was that Neji's heart kept getting better and better. He got to leave the hospital! That's the best news ever! I mean I had to go home every day to change and shower and that was just troublesome. So I decided to bring my entire wardrobe to the hospital! Sounds like a good idea doesn't it? That's what I thought too. But guess who had to carry the clothes. THE EASTER BUNNY! Nah, everyone knows the Easter Bunny is only nice on Sunday. So I had to carry it! It was so heavy! Just imagine the biggest box EVER filled to the top with weights and that's how heavy the clothes were. That's a lot for a girl like me to carry. I mean I'm not a weaksauce, but I'm not a strong body builder either! So yeah..it was a toughie. But enough of this sappy crap, I'm finally home! Well, I've been home for a couple days now, but same difference! After we left the hospital, Neji moved in with me and that deserves some major brownie points! Haha, I think Neji went to go on a walk or something, or at least that's what I think I heard. So I'm all alone in my living room.

What exactly am I doing? Watching a soap opera. Why? Because it's dramatic and entertaining. Yup Life's good. Oh the commercials over. So it's the one soap opera where this lady is like pregnant and her husband cheated on her with her best friend, but the lady didn't know it! Dramatic eh? And to top it off, the best friend is pregnant, too! And the husband loves BOTH of them, so he didn't divorce his wife or break up with the best friend. Now he has two women AND two kids. Both of his women are due in the same week, but they delivered on the same day! Ahh epicness! The wife had a baby boy and the best friend had a baby girl. So to stay alive, he had to keep the two of them away from each other, but it wouldn't be a good soap opera if he succeeded right? So they met two days later after giving birth and the best friend told the wife that they she had an affair with husband and that their kids were half siblings. Dude, so then the wife got really pissed and to make things even more juicy, the husband barges in! So they were about to get into nasty fight when my T.V. shuts off. I searched for the remote and found it in the hands of my lovely boyfriend.

"No! I have to see this!"

"You can wait, can't you Tenten?"

"No no no no no! They were just about to fight!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Let's go on a walk."

"Didn't you just get back from a walk?" I raised one eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips.

"So? Is there a law against going on more than one walk a day?" He smirked.

"Smartass." I pouted.

"The smartest."

"Fine. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and walked out the door and yes, I did lock the door

"Shouldn't I be leading the way?" He stopped and turned to me.

"Why?"

"Because I know the way around here."

"So do I! I've been here for months!" He quirked an eyebrow.

"But where have you been all those months?"

"…at the hospital." I mumbled.

"Exactly."

"….bastard." He started to walk and dragged me along.

"Hn." We walked down some unfamiliar paths. After a while of walking we stopped at a hill. The hill was filled with dandelions and one tree sat at the very top. Beyond the hill, I could see a crystal blue lake.

"Neji! Look there's a lake! Plus a hill!" I pointed my finger exaggeratingly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up."

"Let's go to the top of the hill." He took long strides up the hill and I had to run to catch up to him. Once I reached the top I was in for a surprise.

"A picnic?"

"Yeah." Neji looked away.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's eat!" I ran to the blanket.

"Way to make it unromantic Tenten." Neji grumbled to himself.

"NEJI! This is the best food ever! You are the best!" I kissed him on the cheek and sat down to eat.

"Yeah I just spent the whole day planning this and I just get a kiss, on the cheek no less."

"Stop being a Mr. Grouchy-pants and enjoy the food!" Neji sat down next to me and we started to eat our spaghetti. Spaghetti is really good True fact. We ate in silence. I was too busy stuffing my face with noodles, in a cute way I might add. And Neji, well he wasn't a talker anyways. So after I finished, I looked at Neji.

"So what's up with this?" I gestured to the picnic area.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why would you set up a picnic? You don't usually do this." I crossed my arms.

"Can't a guy throw a picnic for his girlfriend without getting nagged?"

"Che." I smirked. So did Neji.

"Come on. Let's go to the lake you mentioned earlier."

"Sure. Why not?" I jumped up and grasped Neji's hand and sprinted down the hill at lightning speed. Causing us to almost fall if it hadn't been for Neji and the dash gave me cramps. Finally, we reached the lake unharmed and cramped. I turned to Neji.

"So now what?"

"We stare at the lake." I looked at him quizzically.

"Stare at the lake?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay. You're weird."

"Just do it." And I did. I stared out at the lake. I don't see anything interesting about the lake. So I squinted my eyes and propelled my head further towards the water.

"Stop acting like a retard and just stare at the water."

"Whatever." I returned to my normal position.

"Now turn around."

"Okay Neji, I just don't get you. First you say to stare at the water, and then you tell me I look like a retard and then, you tell me to turn-"

"Just turn around." I complied and turned around. I found Neji down on one knee. He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal a 10 karat diamond ring. I gasped a girlish gasp and put my hand to my mouth. Water started to brim around my eyes. I was NOT crying! I was simply sweating…through my eyes.

"Tenten, from the first moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You were unlike any the other girls I have ever met. That's why I love you. You aren't afraid to speak your mind and you make me smile even when I don't feel like it. You've stuck by me through the hard times and I'm grateful for that. I miss you when you're not around and I can't help but to think about you all the time. I can't breathe when I'm around you, but it's a good feeling. I'm always tongue tied and I can't seem to say the right things around you. Tenten, I'm crazy about you and I can't live without you. Will you spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?" He smiled.

I threw my arms around him and started to sweat bucket loads through my eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you Neji!" He slipped the ring onto my finger. He hugged me and twirled me around.

"That was a long speech. You're usually not a talker, nor a romantic sap." He set me down and I snuggled up against him.

"No, but this was a special occasion."

"Yeah, special indeed." I laid my head on his shoulder and we both sat down on the ground.

"Indeed." He repeated.

"I bet your knee is hurting really bad right now."

"Indeed." Our lips met in a gentle kiss, a kiss to seal the deal.


	11. Love is the Cure

**Chapter 11**

.:.:.:.:.:Months Later:.:.:.:.:.

As I stared in the full length mirror in one of the Church's extra rooms, I couldn't help but to stare in awe. Reflecting back, there was a woman. Her chocolate brown hair down in waves and looked absolutely gorgeous. Her brown eyes illustrated nervousness, warmth, and most of all joy. Her full pink lips and straight nose made her even more beautiful, if that's possible. Some light make-up was worn to bring out her dazzling features. Diamond studded earrings were adorned her ears while an alluring Diamond necklace emphasize her delicate neck. The dress she was wearing was a dress to make other girls jealous. The dress was a stretch satin, ivory white fabric, mermaid-styled from the top to the hips but then flowed out at the end. The two spaghetti straps were bedazzled and the bedazzling strip of the left strap crosses the right strap in the middle of her chest, but the rhinestones of the left strap continue on all the way to the waist, while the right strap stops at the intersection. On the left hip, there's a strip of rhinestones as well. The bottomed of the dress overlapped itself and the train was short.

To sum it up, it just wasn't me. No matter what angle you looked from, it just wasn't me. Nope, not one bit. But I knew it was me because the woman looked like she was freaked out, but nonetheless beautiful. And that was how I felt! Completely, utterly nervous. What if I trip while walking down the aisle? I would look like a fool. What if the wrong music plays? What if someone objects to the marriage? What if Neji stands me up at the altar? What if I turn out to be a bad wife? I'm not really the domestic type. What if we get divorced? Then, this whole wedding would be for nothing. I should just leave and make it less troublesome later on.

"Tenten, breathe." Sakura said.

She was wearing a long lavender dress that flowed to the floor with charmeuse straps. Similar to Ino's and Hinata's dress, but Sakura's ribbon around her waist was white instead of lavender, since she was my Maid of Honor.

"I am breathing." I retorted.

"Okay, breathe normally."

"Che." I crossed my arms.

"Now you sound like Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

"I'm just nervous that's all, no bigs." I shrugged.

"Well, what are you nervous for? You are marrying the man you love right? So no worries." Ino butted in.

"Easy for you to say Ino, you're not the one getting married." I stated matter-of-factly.

"But she will be in a couple months." Hinata winked. She lost her stutter a couple months ago, all thanks to none other than me! She also has the sarcastic side to her that I just love! Neji and her finally patched things up, but it took a long time to do that. So long, I'm not even going to tell you about it. It's tiresome.

"Remember to smile! Today's supposed to be the HAPPIEST day of your life! So cheer up Girly!" Ino proclaimed while flinging her arms into the air.

"Doesn't feel like it. It just feels like I'm going to throw up." I placed my hands on my stomach.

"Oh no you don't! This is the MOST BEAUTIFUL dress I have ever seen! You know like second to mine…but I will NOT let you ruin this dress got it?" Ino death glared me.

"Yes, Mom." I smirked at her.

"Oh WHAT did you call me?" She was being held back by Sakura.

"Tenten, it is not wise to get into a fight on your wedding day, especially with one of your own bridesmaids." Hinata stared at me.

"Well that would make me miss the wedding wouldn't it?" I looked towards the window.

"Do you really not want to marry nii-san?"

"I do! Don't get me wrong, I just don't know if I'm ready."

"I don't think you will ever know if you're ready, it's just the fact that if you love someone enough, you would take the plunge into marriage with them, no matter the risks." She placed her hands on my shoulder and gave me a comforting hug.

"Wow Hinata, I didn't know you could be so deep." I smiled for the first time. She blushed.

"I think I'm ready now. Let's go before I lose my nerve." I walked to the door.

"YEAH! It's just about time too!" Ino marched out the door pulling a very frustrated Sakura, followed by an elegant Hinata.

We stood behind double doors in the hallway. Ino handed us all our bouquets, which she designed herself. They looked charming. Music started playing and that was Ino's cue. Ino went through the doors first, strutting everything she's got and I had to muffle a giggle in my throat. Next was Hinata, she walked through the doors with more grace than I could ever possess. Quite jealous of that. Quite jealous indeed. Now, it was Sakura's turn and she walked through the doors like it was nothing. She was calm. Well, it wasn't her wedding so what was she nervous for. Okay Tenten, deep breaths, in and out. Suddenly, my music came on and it was time for me to walk down the aisle. As I stepped through the doors, all eyes turned to me. I wanted to go crawl in a hole, but then I saw him. Neji was standing there at the altar looking handsome in his tux, then suddenly, all my nervousness left me. I felt confident and empowered as I strolled down the aisle. I only focused on him, my eyes never leaving his. Finally reaching the altar, I stood next to Neji.

The Priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honorable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honor. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. May I have the rings please?"

The ring boy, one of Neji's distant cousins, presented the rings. Neji grabbed my left hand and the smaller ring.

The Priest turned to Neji and spoke again, "Repeat after me: I, Neji Hyuga, take you, Tenten, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Neji Hyuga, take you, Tenten, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." After he finished, he slid the ring onto my finger. And then he SMILED! AHHH!

I picked up the last ring and held Neji's hand. The Priest then turned to me, "Repeat after me: I, Tenten, take you, Neji Hyuga, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Tenten, take you, Neji Hyuga, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." I glided the ring onto his finger and smiled at him lovingly. We both turned back to the Priest.

"If anyone would like to object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was dead silent. It better be, or someone was going to have to see me in the parking lot with a baseball bat.

The Priest continued, "If there are no objections, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Neji grabbed my chin and sealed his lips to mine. The crowd bursted into cheers, but I didn't care. All that mattered was me and Neji. We broke apart and then turned to walk back down the aisle. After exiting through the doors, I turned to Neji and kissed him once again.

"Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga." Tsunade came out and said.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"We just have to do one more check-up to make sure your heart is cured. I've set up the machine in that room." She pointed a painted finger to a door.

"Hn." Neji still holding my hand pulled me with him to the room. He stripped off his jacket and shirt and laid on of the benches.

"If you like what you see, then just wait until the honeymoon." He smirked at me and I blushed heavily.

"Please, children, not in front of me." Tsunade said. I blushed even more! The machine began working and shut off quickly.

"There are no signs of any problems. You're as good as you can get." She smiled at us.

"I've been meaning to ask Tsunade, how did you cure it?" I asked while baffled.

"Well it's simple really. You cured it, Tenten." I was more confused than a lumberjack in dress store. Neji must've looked the same way because she started laughing. Or maybe it was just me.

"Okay I'll explain. Neji's, as well as Sasuke's, heart problems were caused by a lack of love. So his emotional health affected his physical health, since you can't be unhealthy in one health area without affect the others. So what I tried to find a girl that would warm his heart. I knew Sakura was perfect for Sasuke, but for Neji it was a stroke of luck that you came when you did. So you cured Neji." She finished.

"No, I didn't cure him." Now it was Tsunade's turn to look puzzled.

"Love cured him. Love is the cure." I smiled brightly and pecked Neji's lips softly.

"Aren't we acting humble, Mrs. Hyuga?" He teased while getting dressed.

"Don't push it, Mr. Hyuga." I smirked. He clutched my hand and headed out the door to our reception.

We were married. Finally.

* * *

**A/N:**

[Tenten's dress - impressionbridal . com - style= Hourglass - Dress #3098-]


	12. 10 Years Later

**Chapter 12**

**Epilogue **

.:.:.:.:.:10 Years Later:.:.:.:.:.

Time flies by so fast. I can't believe it has already been ten years. It feels like it was just yesterday that I got married to Neji. Now, I'm living the dream. I work for the Konoha military, developing weapons. I mean yeah it's like only my DREAM job! I love it! And you know what? I get to test them out too! If that's not living, then I don't know what is! As for Neji, his uncle gave him the family company. Not just a little ity bity piece of it. NO! He got the whole ENTIRE company! I'm surprised Hinata didn't get the company since she's his oldest daughter, but don't get me wrong, I'm glad Neji got it. It makes him happy. Well, most of the time. And he looks extremely handsome in a business suit, but don't tell him that. It will just inflate his ego even more.

We have four kids now. Can you believe it? Me? As the motherly type? Ha no! I don't even believe it! Our first kid is Seika. His eyes are lavender like Neji's and his hair is dark like Neji's too! He is practically the spitting image of his father! But don't be fooled by his looks, his personality is exactly like mine! He's bubbly and fun-loving. He just turned nine last January. Our second child is Sasuki. She's the complete opposite as Seika. She doesn't talk much, a trait she picked up from her father. Most of the time, she reads. She reads anything from comics to dictionaries! Sasuki's like a little kid genius! I mean she can almost beat Shikamaru at Shogi. I can't even hold 5 minutes against him and yet this little cute seven year old can almost beat him! Unbelievable! Her dark brown hair is always in a ponytail. She says it's to keep it out of her way. Her eyes are like mine, brown. Which is why she is so cute! She looks just like me! Haha. Finally, there are the twins who are both four. One boy, Kaiji, and one girl, Raiji. See how clever I am? I made their names rhyme! They're so cute! They have their father's eyes and my hair! They are like twin tornadoes. Kaiji is the mastermind, while Raiji carries out his plans. They are major pranksters and can't be left alone. Wherever they go, there's always a mess afterwards. And who has to clean it? Me. Poor, poor me. Sometimes I just want to crawl in a hole and stay there. Those are the days that are the most hectic. But then I think about all the joys of my life and then everything's alright. Well, you know, after I go test some more weapons.

"Hey Ten, what are you thinking about?" Neji looked up from his book.

"Just about our life and how crazy it is." I scooted over to him and sat in his lap.

"Yeah, but what's even crazier is how much I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"That was very cheesy." I poked his chest.

"But it worked didn't it?" He kissed my forehead.

"Hn." I pouted.

"Hey, that's my word." He smirked.

"It's technically not even a word."

"It is, because I said so."

"And since when did you have the power to declare stuff?"

"Since I met you."

"Jerk."

"Well at least that's better than 'bastard'. " He smirked wider.

"It's because I'm trying to be nice to you today."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's our tenth anniversary!" I kissed his cheek.

"Happy 10th anniversary Tenten." He kissed me.

"Wow, way to be enthusiastic."

"I am. Can't you tell that this is my enthusiastic face?" I squinted my eyes to look at his face.

"…No…"

"…"

"Well, I guess I can see some enthusiasm, but not when you said 'happy 10th anniversary'. "

"Well that's because I've said it exactly 23 times already."

"But that doesn't mean you can slack now!" I crossed my arms.

"I can because I said-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, because you said so. You don't need to repeat it." I huffed. He wrapped me in his arms and laid his head on top of mine.

"Can you believe it's already been ten years?" I looked up at him.

"No, it seems like it was just yesterday when we got married."

"Who would've thought that we'd end up like this?"

"Who would've thought that this started because of a meeting in a hospital?"

"I did." He smirked.

"You're such a liar."

"But I'm you liar."

"Che. I don't even know why I married you." I said jokingly.

"It's because I'm irresistible."

"You wish."

"No, I don't have to wish for it since it's already been granted."

"...arrogant bastard...thinks he's better than everyone else...irresistible my ass...what a-" I mumbled.

"What did you say Tenten?" Neji interrupted.

"Oh nothing! I just said that I love you!" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Good. Because I love you, too." I let out a sigh of relief. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. Then after a few moments, broke the kiss.

"Oh and I heard what you actually said. And don't worry, I will make you pay dearly tonight." I gulped. Oh dear.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Neji! Kind of cool that I finished on Neji's birthday eh? I think it is. This is officially the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read the story! You guys are the best and I must compliment you on your patience with me through the past few months! It must've been very hard for you! Thanks again! You guys are the best!

~Neji'sGirl185


End file.
